


And We All Go La-Di-Dah

by Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)



Series: Something Our Souls Need [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, JMDV 'verse, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Something Our Souls Need 'verse, Wet & Messy, handjob, implied foursome, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Danneel have some time left before Jensen and Vicki are supposed to get home.</p><p>(Also known as that time I took a break from writing NaNoWriMo to bust out some porn).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We All Go La-Di-Dah

Misha’s making out with Danneel.

It’s something he loves. She’s hot, her body is fantastically bendy and she’s a great, great kisser. 

They’ve been at it for a while when he slides his hand between her legs, under her skirt and starts to gently drag his fingernails across the damp spot in her panties. Up a little, teasing her clit

She's trying to push back against his hand but he won't let her, just continues with the tips of his fingers until her panties are soaked and by then Danneel is blushing. Misha's himself is getting uncomfortably hard in his jeans, but fuck it; he just loves the way Danneel can come apart this completely without him really doing _anything_. 

It makes him wonder if she ever leaned against the edge-corner of the laundry machine as a teen, pushing herself against the vibrations and coming like that.

He teases her, and some more, before he has to feel her and finally slides his full hand against her panties. Her immediate response is to move against his hand, ride it like she’s so desperate, and Misha loves the way the soft warmth feels against his hand, making him pant and drool some more precome into his jeans.

He has one hand shoved under her shirt, on her breast, and he keeps squeezing the soft skin as he rubs at her nipple until it's hard. With his mouth, he tastes her neck, where the faint perfume and fainter scent of Jensen are now clouded by sweat. 

Her panties must be slick now, on the inside, not just wet but actually slippery; the fabric moves along her pussy so easily and he pushes it aside, drags his fingers through her thick wetness and Danneel moans as her legs start to tremble, as she holds on to Misha's shoulders and spreads her legs a little wider.

"That’s it," he says as he slides one finger into her, easily, feeling the soft-warm-wetness envelop his finger and wishes it was his dick in there instead. Not now, he tells himself. 

He can feel her muscles work and tremble around his finger and Misha wants to give her more, so he slips in a second, and then crooks them, finding the slightly rough spot to press against while his thumb moves slow circles on her clit. 

Danneel is shaking and he’s pushing her back, back, letting her walk with his fingers still inside her so she can sit on the edge of the table as he continues.

"More," she begs of him, “Mish, _oh_ fuck, more!” 

Misha doesn’t know what she wants more of, so he gives her a third finger. They slip together and around each other, moving half-circles inside of her as he moves them along her g-spot; as he moves his thumb over her clit in teasing flicks that make her gasp every time. 

He takes his hand off her breast and she immediately replaces it with her own, squeezing even harder as Misha presses his own hand against his dick. Shit, he could come from her looking like this, debauched and borderline wanton with her legs spread and fucking back on his hand.

He moves his fingers faster and faster, and she’s clenching around the digits desperately, trying to get everything out of the moment that it’s got, and Misha continues, continues to give it to her as she starts to moan, her entire body shaking and shaking as she starts to come apart. 

For a brief moment Danneel relaxes, breathing out, and then Misha can feel her come around his fingers—slips in a fourth because she can take it right now, she’s so open and so wet that he and Jensen might both have fit in at the same time.

He strokes her through it, slowing down his movements as the shocks of her muscles slow down. Finally, she’s done, relaxing back onto the table. Misha keeps his fingers inside of her for just a while longer, feeling her muscles shiver with the aftershocks of her orgasm as she says, “That feels good.”

Danneel undoes the button of his jeans, sliding down the zip and pulling out his cock and the snapping bead of precome. 

Her hand is practiced at it, finding all the right spots at once, and Misha closes his eyes, focusing on her hand and on the feeling of Danneel’s pussy around his hand. He comes in almost no time at all, gasping and whimpering into her neck as he spills over her naked thigh.

Afterwards, Danneel licks her own slick off Misha’s hand, making him groan again, before she pulls off her panties and uses those to soak up his come. 

“Do you want these as a souvenir,” she asks, holding them up, “or should I throw them away?” 

Misha smiles and shakes his head. “I have plenty of souvenirs in my trailer and at home. You can toss these.” 

Danneel leans up and kisses him again before slipping away to the trash can. Then says, “Let’s wait for Jen and Vicki upstairs.”

Misha grins as he follows her up into the master bedroom.


End file.
